


长得俊 | 张狂

by MillerPlanet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 长得俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerPlanet/pseuds/MillerPlanet
Summary: *一个破镜和重圆都很平淡的故事
Relationships: 林彦俊/尤长靖
Kudos: 9





	长得俊 | 张狂

01

上海这段时间一直在下雨。尤长靖站在会议室落地窗前，看玻璃上散漫蜿蜒的水痕，心想室外一定是潮闷的。还好公司冷气开得十足，将外面的湿热隔绝得泾渭分明。

“尤经理，对方到了。”助理小方敲了敲门，提醒他。尤长靖嗯了一声，站在原地不动。  
小方走到他身后站定，小声把她刚看到的客户模样描述了遍，“委托人Jack是个看起来很和蔼的老外，跟他一起来的是SEC的开发经理，和Jack是朋友，过来帮他参谋的。”她顿了顿，忍不住多说，“是个年轻的帅哥。”

“你是择偶还是工作呀。”尤长靖听到这笑了，损了她一句。

作为这家银行的理财经理，他的工作是帮客户设计一套满足需求且利益最大化的理财方案。今天这位vip客户是著名电子科技公司SEC的海外技术顾问，尤长靖在心里默默整理了下还算流利的英文，算是有了点底气。

办公室内都铺满了厚重的地毯，皮鞋踩在上面也不会发出任何声响。于是毫无防备地，尤长靖只看到一只指节修长的手搭在了玻璃门的把手上，随即门被推开，视线与一双漆黑的眼眸正巧撞上。

那一瞬，天地都被静了音。

“尤长靖。”  
时隔七年，他又一次听见林彦俊喊他的名字。

林彦俊没有说好久不见，仿佛他们还在高中，还是每日见面的同学，是无话不说的挚友，是做尽了亲密事的晦涩关系。依旧是那平淡的腔调，稍微勾起的尾音，和他未曾变过的身形一起，把尤长靖推入回忆的漩涡。

因为他自始至终都记得，多年前的第一次心动，也是一个下雨天，他推门而入，唤了一声他的名字。

02

七年前的温市，台风入境，下了整整三天的暴雨。

晚自习依旧是伴着浓密的雨点声度过的。教室里刺眼的白色灯管和窗外漆黑一片成鲜明对比。尤长靖把物理书盖在杂志上掩护，心不在焉地阅读着。教室里闹哄哄的，今天刚结束月考，老师都在科教楼批改试卷，也没给学生布置什么作业。所以即便是高三，没人放过这样难得的休闲时光。

杂志的文字索然无趣，尤长靖很容易就分了心。他的视线右移，出现的是圆润的黑色头顶，林彦俊正趴在桌上睡觉。  
他把脸埋在左手臂里，右手随意搭在桌沿，短袖让他的手臂的线条裸露在外，几条突起的青筋流畅自然。尤长靖看着心里痒痒，于是拿手指轻轻戳了戳。

“别闹。”  
还没等他反应过来，就被人捉住了手。

“你后脑勺长眼睛了？”尤长靖有种被抓包的微愠。林彦俊没有说什么，只是换了个姿势躺着，脸朝向他，握着他的右手却没松开。他的视线在尤长靖轻咬的唇上流连，然后弯了下嘴角。  
“你的手有点冷。”他答非所问，拢了拢对方软软的手，然后低头垂眸，亲了一下手中握着的白嫩。尤长靖下意识看向周围，嘈杂不堪，还好没人往最后排这个角落注意过来。  
“喂，还在教室。”尤长靖警告。  
他无所谓地耸肩，黑发垂落在眼睛上，眸里的目光尽数洒向眼前的人。看到他表现出的胆小与抗拒，林彦俊想了想，倾身在耳侧问他，“老师今晚不会来了，要不现在去那里？”

“那里”，是指隔壁艺术楼五楼的一间空教室。林彦俊不知从哪个学长那过继了钥匙，于是顺理成章占为己有。尤长靖和他并肩走进漆黑的教室后，待门锁一落，林彦俊立刻把他摁在门上，捉住下巴便开始亲吻。

他们每个晚自习课间都会来这，从亲吻到互相帮助，欲望在黑暗中的滋生速度无法想象，也无法抑制。

其实包括第一次越界在内，都是林彦俊半强势地引导，尤长靖虽稍有推拒，却任由他肆意妄为。  
他没说他也享受其中，也没说先动心的恐怕是他自己。

就如现在，林彦俊掐住他的腰，把他禁锢在狭仄间，偏着头不容分说地吮着他的唇瓣。尤长靖微仰着头，看起来像被他强迫地张嘴，闯入式地被动唇舌交缠。实际上，林彦俊的下唇饱满丰润，蹭着他步步紧逼，尤长靖一分神想象那画面就觉得性感，转而就被他吻得晕晕乎乎，攻城略地，丢盔弃甲。

尤长靖想，这是他偷来的时光。只有在这个时候，林彦俊不是女生眼里爱慕的对象，不是男生眼里的好哥们，不是老师眼里的好学生。  
他只是他的，只属于尤长靖一个人。

当然，他知道自己有多么卑鄙。林彦俊那点青春期少年对欲的渴望，是他抢占先机得来的。装作无意的肢体接触，若有若无的眼神，恰到好处打湿的衬衣。说这是勾引，太过，说这是吸引，又过于粉饰太平。

总之，林彦俊上钩了，甚至以为是自己的强硬造成了他的顺从。他不懂的是，尤长靖从来都不无辜。

“你刚刚吃了什么？”林彦俊终于松开他的唇，在他耳边平复喘息。他舔了舔嘴唇，显得意犹未尽，“好甜的味道。”  
“大白兔奶糖。”尤长靖如实坦白，又从口袋中摸出一颗递给他，“要吃吗？”  
林彦俊顿了顿，连着他的手一起握在掌心里。奶糖被温热的手捂得有融化的迹象，黏腻不堪，有点像他们的关系。

“留着自己吃。”林彦俊的吻开始驻足于他的锁骨处，一下没一下地亲着，“我更愿意间接吃到。”  
尤长靖说好，立刻拆了包装纸就把糖塞入嘴中。

这样又能骗到一个吻，他想。

03

从健身房出来，尤长靖需要走三十分钟才能到家。

两周前与林彦俊的重逢并没有打破他规律宁静的生活。Jack是他的客户，林彦俊只是陪衬。他们没有交换联系方式，没有多余的交流寒暄，一切都按成年人的礼数置办着，礼貌生疏。

但说到底，还是给了他一个信号：林彦俊也在上海。  
他抓紧了下背包带，眼里晦暗难辨。

从大学到现在，他在上海一共生活了七年，可最熟悉的依旧是家、公司和健身房三点一线的路径。这些路上的任何建筑、植被、装饰物，甚至来往的行人，都深深复刻在他的脑海中。所以，在快要到家的一条街侧突兀停着的黑色轿车，立刻攥住了他的视线。

他本只是多看了几眼，然而从驾驶座突然踉跄走下来的人却让他顿时停住脚步。林彦俊套着黑色的夹克外套，似乎是体力不支，扶着车身虚弱地往街边便利店走。在路灯下，他的脸色苍白。

尤长靖心一紧，连忙朝他跑过去。

“林彦俊！”尤长靖把他支起来，语气难掩急切，“你还好吗？”  
听到他的声音，林彦俊身体晃了一下，却没有精力对他的出现表示惊讶。“有点低血糖…”他努力扬起发白的嘴唇，“…没事。”

“没事个屁！”尤长靖突然暴躁地骂他。林彦俊从来没见过他这样的脾气，想抬眼看他，却只是无力地耷下了眼睛。

“先吃一颗糖，我再去便利店给你买点。”  
尤长靖永远在口袋里放着的那颗糖终于派上了用场。他掏出来，剥开蓝白相间的包装纸，把乳白色的细长奶糖塞进林彦俊的嘴里。“闭上嘴，含着就好。”他有点命令的语气，可能是被林彦俊逞能的态度气到了。

可林彦俊只是盯着他手里大白兔奶糖的包装纸看，愣了愣，似乎勾起了什么回忆。

尤长靖把他扶到副驾驶坐着休息，飞快地跑到不远处便利店里买了点巧克力和士力架，又怕他吃甜食泛渴，拿了瓶矿泉水。等他回到车上时候，林彦俊正闭目养神，好受了不少。

“没吃晚饭？”尤长靖看他点了点头，严肃地提醒，“你这样很危险知不知道？”  
林彦俊嚼着巧克力，看他这表情，都不敢说自己午饭也没吃。

“一个同事母亲昨天去世，临时请了假，但任务还没完成。”林彦俊看着他眼色，小心翼翼解释，“项目明天就要提交，我赶时间。”  
尤长靖偏过头，没有理他。

林彦俊补充糖分，喝了口水后才觉得缓和过来。他这才想起问尤长靖为什么出现在这。尤长靖沉默了会，指了指不远处的住宅区，“我家住那。”

身边的人没有反应。尤长靖于是把头扭向右边，立刻和他深沉的眸子对上。他一怔，下意识往后靠了靠。  
林彦俊一直在看他。

车里的空间狭小，空气也不流通，林彦俊身体不由自主地前倾，气息像七年前一样再次把他尽数包裹住。尤长靖的心快速跳了下，尽量镇定地问，“有什么问题么？”

下一秒，像是回过神，压迫感少了许多。

“抱歉。”林彦俊笑了笑，尤长靖看见了熟悉的酒窝，“谢谢你，活了二十五年，犯过两次低血糖，都是你救了我。”

尤长靖见他迅速保持距离的疏离感，过速的心跳立即缓过来，随之而来的是无尽的怅然。他想，如果在七年前，林彦俊是会吻上来的。

“原来你没忘记以前也低血糖过啊，”尤长靖绷着脸，淡淡地说，“医生以前的嘱咐不记得了？”

林彦俊静静看了他一会，直到他的耐心快要耗尽，才定定开口：“医生说的早忘了。”  
尤长靖瞪过去。  
“但你说的，”林彦俊的手慢慢放在心口处，“还在心里记着。”  
他怔住。  
“你说你总会给我备颗糖，是不是？”林彦俊从他手心里抽出奶糖的包装纸，“尤长靖，这颗奶糖，是给我准备的么？”

车外面是嘈杂喧闹的街道，车里面是凝滞僵硬的空气。这是试探的信号么？尤长靖犹豫着，并不确定。

“不懂你在说什么。”他说。

04

即使学业压力再大，高三的男生也会不顾一切挤出时间留给体育活动。所以午饭后，尤长靖从食堂走出来，就看到林彦俊穿着白t在球场上驰骋。他没有驻足观看，只是脚步放缓了些许。

待一个球投入篮筐，林彦俊便注意到在铁丝网外的那人。很巧的，正好和尤长靖对上了目光。他们之间隔了十米的距离，但尤长靖仍旧清晰地看见，林彦俊对他笑了一下。

然后，他倒在了地上，晕了过去。

林彦俊醒来时，发现自己躺在医务室里，尤长靖坐在一旁订正月考发下来的英语试卷。看他睁开眼，他似乎松了口气。  
“感觉还好吗？医生给你服用了葡萄糖。”尤长靖把试卷放下，从床头柜上拿起保温饭盒打开，室内顿时弥漫开热乎的饭香，“我给你打了点饭，快吃吧。”

“…谢谢你。”林彦俊身上的无力感已经消退，挣扎着坐起来，尤长靖帮他拿了个枕头垫在脑后。饭菜还是热的，甚至是他喜欢的几个菜式。林彦俊接过饭盒，还没开始吃，心里便有温暖的东西已经填满了。

“以后打球别忘了吃饭。”尤长靖看他吃得挺香，彻底放下心来，拿起试卷继续订正，也不忘语重心长地叮嘱他，“医生说你有点低血糖，要注意按时吃饭，最好随身带一点糖果巧克力之类的以防意外。”  
“知道了，尤医生。”林彦俊说，“但我身上装钥匙手机都不够位置，没地方放糖。”

尤长靖停下笔看他，林彦俊无辜地冲他耸肩。很明显，他在逗他。尤长靖看了几秒，又垂下眸，继续做订正。  
“我帮你备着。”尤长靖说。他说的很随意，却像是一句承诺。

“好哦，我记住了。”林彦俊笑了，“其实没必要那么麻烦，尤同学把自己变成糖就好。”  
尤长靖笔尖一顿。  
“直接吃你。”

说这话时，林彦俊便欺身上来，在他唇上印了一吻。他刚吃完饭，尤长靖明显感觉到唇瓣有油腻的沾上，下意识伸出舌头舔了舔。林彦俊眸色一沉，又吻了上来。  
“……”尤长靖用眼神提醒他校医就在隔壁房间，他却无所谓地摊了摊手。

其实林彦俊与表面冷静自持不同，他对于某些东西的渴求，远远超过尤长靖的想象。  
执迷于柔软的缠绵，用热包裹着硬，在酣畅淋漓时的喘息。他是禁欲的，平淡不过是层薄纸，捅开后则会燃烧让尤长靖无从招架的烈火。

尤长靖想，自己倒像一只引诱的动物，费尽心思，却轻而易举地被猎物反扑。

然而，他以为林彦俊一直对他的纠缠亲密，在七年后却发现，早已被无情地浇灭，甚至不复存在。他自信地以为那是深入骨髓的本能，原来不过是那时的独宠，给与他的后知后觉的偏爱。

05

尤长靖再一次见到林彦俊，是在一个月后Jack做东的应酬上。

Jack的资产涉及多国且错综复杂，加上这段时间国内外经济笼罩阴云，打理起来是个麻烦活。好在尤长靖考虑周到，在一滩烂泥里不仅挖出了玉，甚至打磨成了耀眼的明珠。Jack大为惊喜，在一家私房菜馆邀了一众好友，向他们介绍这位出众的理财经理。

这样帮助他拉业务的局，尤长靖欣然接受。只不过林彦俊很自然地坐在他身边的位置，让他心里生出些烦躁。

他讨厌他们现在的关系，若即若离，忽冷忽热。或许是七年前的林彦俊把他宠出了习惯，觉得他理应主动强势，再次相遇，一旦四目相对，立即就能缠绵悱恻，如胶似漆。那时候在学校里，即使是偷情都能干柴烈火，为何现在作为成年人，反倒后退成了规规矩矩的生疏客气？

看不清目的的暧昧最让人难受。

尤长靖一下没一下地拨弄沏着橙汁的玻璃杯，默默看着液体在里面打转。林彦俊察觉到他的情绪，低声问他，“工作累吗？”  
他没有看他，淡淡回答，“还好。”

他这样漠然，林彦俊便识趣地不再与他交谈。然而这令他更加烦躁。尤长靖心生退意，想找个借口离开，却瞥见身边的人开始一杯杯地倒酒。

那度数不低的红酒，尤长靖都能感觉到灌入他喉咙里的灼热感。

Jack坐在对面笑着说，“Evan今天怎么了，喝这么多酒。”  
林彦俊只是笑了一下，又将杯里的酒一饮而尽。

酒过三巡，周围人客套寒暄后，饭局就结束了。尤长靖正想往地铁站走，被人一把拉住了手腕。

“我喝了酒，能送我吗？”林彦俊的小拇指勾着车钥匙，低哑的嗓音里带着些祈求。他似乎醉了，可眸子还是沉静的。

尤长靖根本无法拒绝他。

林彦俊住在离饭店不远的高层公寓里。尤长靖把车停好，把安全带解开后，发现林彦俊呼吸平稳，好像睡着了。

又是在车里，又是同样的座位。与上次不同的是，此时空气里弥漫着酸涩的酒气，能让人丢掉一切理智和矜持。尤长靖大胆地靠近他，他这才惊觉自己都没好好打量过七年后的林彦俊。

他的肩变宽了，给他的压迫感更加强烈。五官褪去了些许稚嫩。下颌线更加凛冽，鼻梁看起来也高挺了一些。他的唇微张，随着呼吸上下起伏。  
他没有任何举动，就能唤起尤长靖记忆最深处的抵死缠绵。

“尤长靖。”

他突然的低音让尤长靖吓了一跳，立刻想往后退，却被他扶住了腰，强硬地拉近距离。

他听见林彦俊干涩地问：“我们现在是什么关系？”

这个问题彻底点燃了尤长靖心底的躁意。他冷笑一声，反问道，“请问，我们七年前是什么关系？”

林彦俊看着他，没有回答。

“那时候，你觉得我们只是同学，朋友，还是恋人？又或者，炮友？”尤长靖声音很冷，却又急切地想要一个答案，“不对，我们没有实质性地做过。怎么，要不现在补回来，你给我一个名声？”

06

真的补了回来。

如何滚进林彦俊家里的，尤长靖丧失了记忆。当他吃痛回过神来时，林彦俊刚扯开他的衬衣，带点狠地咬他胸前的红粒。他受不了林彦俊的咬法，牙齿磨过后又用舌尖打转舔舐，就像打了巴掌给个枣，让他痛并快乐着。

挑逗过后的乳尖愈来愈硬，尤长靖已经全身颤抖地站不住，喉咙里溢出令人令人疯狂的呻吟。七年来的保守被撕碎开后是无可抑制的敏感渴求，两人像失了智，一人用很硬的东西亲昵抵着最深处的穴口，一人急不可耐地双腿缠上对方的腰，攀着肩膀热切吸吮着对方丰润的唇瓣，又向内与滑腻的舌头火热勾缠。

从玄关到卧室，一路上都是被蛮横扯开落地的各种衣物。尤长靖在被林彦俊压在床上时，两人皆是赤身裸体。高中时强势的林彦俊在酒后又回来了。他不容分说地把尤长靖的双手禁锢在头顶，又发狠地吮咬他的唇和耳垂，继而往下到锁骨和胸膛。  
他的力气很大，整个房间内全是暧昧的吮吸声。尤长靖已经猜到，明天身上大约全是深浅不一的痕迹。

“…唔！”真正让尤长靖丧失理智的是立挺在腹前的欲望被强烈的湿热包裹住的快感。林彦俊低头专注地帮他口，虽然是毫无章法的，牙尖有时还会刮到柱体，但尤长靖却全身颤抖地想哭。这样的刺激和快慰从下腹冲上脑门，最终在他臆断连续的呻吟和最后的一声哽咽里炸开了空白。

他闭上眼，不敢去看林彦俊一定被他的体液弄得乱糟糟的脸，然而那人却轻笑着压上来，热烈吻住他的唇，把不知是什么的液体过渡到他的嘴里。

后穴刺痛着伸入滑腻的触感，待他渐渐适应后又有硕大的硬物地抵在入口处，他默默捏住林彦俊的肩头，然后感觉一股可怕的压力和扩张在下体弥漫开来，转而变成撕裂般的疼痛。

林彦俊腰部使力一挺，带着全根没入的快感低吼一声。可是身下人泫然欲泣的模样却叫他心里一紧。“尤长靖，别哭。”他心疼地吻着他的眼睛，却得到了更多咸涩的液体。那一瞬间林彦俊从醉酒的强硬中抽离出来，着急想要退出，却被尤长靖按住了。“你动一动呀，傻瓜！”他红着脸吼他。林彦俊怔了一会，反应过来后低沉地笑了，然而动作不甚温柔地抬起他的大腿，在紧缩的穴内艰难移动起来。  
他的力道很大，那欲望又硬又热，沉重地撞击着他，直到所有的痛感在某一刻逐渐化为酥麻和惊涛快浪般的快慰。尤长靖只觉得自己无助地瘫在床上晃动，一下又一下地被他顶弄戳撞，又无法克制地呻吟尖叫。

原来这就是被他占有的感觉，难受疯狂地颤抖喘息，却叫人欲罢不能。

房间里没有开灯，只充斥着囊袋打在胯骨的响亮撞击声和缠绵缱绻的低哼吟叫。黑暗剥夺了思考的能力，释放了最原始的本能。尤长靖感觉到林彦俊愈来愈快的冲刺，他下意识抓住他的手，与他十指紧扣，随着一下顶入最深处的冲撞，让人昏厥的高潮猛烈袭来。他高叫一声，弓起腰僵硬几秒，随即陷入无法克制的抽搐中。

在高潮迷失的空白里，他感到林彦俊越来越猛的加速，一阵飞快地冲击后猛然贲起后背，然后在他紧致收缩的甬道里喷泻了一切欲望。

两人抱紧落入床里，一并感受双双达到的炽烈高潮。

07

林彦俊的卧室全是他的味道，冷冽清淡，沉浸其中还带有温柔的后调。尤长靖昏昏沉沉快要睡着，身边那人突然抽离了身，赤裸着身一下坐起来。

林彦俊彻底清醒了。床上的一片狼藉，昭然揭示了刚刚发生的一切。那是借着酒劲肆意纵横的梦，醒过来后只觉得无限懊悔。

“该死！”他捶着自己的脑袋低声骂道。原本期望的按部就班再一次被自己的放肆打碎，怎么遇到尤长靖后就那么把控不住？

然而尤长靖根本不懂他在想什么，他看到的只有他和自己上床后表现出的苦恼不快。尤长靖心底涌上一丝酸，叹口气，也坐起身。

“都是成年人，你可别让我对你负责。”尤长靖故作轻松地说，掀开被子下床，“我先走了。”

“等等！”林彦俊猛然拉住他的手腕。他意识到，如果自己再不说什么，真的要失去他了。  
“听我解释，”他把姿态放得很低，垂眸请求道，“就给我两分钟，好么？”  
尤长靖停下了动作，没说话，是一种默许。

“你问我七年前是什么关系，尤长靖，我当然是喜欢你的，否则怎么会和你做那么多亲密的事。”林彦俊的语速很慢，低沉的嗓音里混杂着从未有过的坦白，“可是我不知道你的想法。我一直觉得自己很混账，是我胁迫你、欺压你，你没有拒绝，或许只是无法反抗。”

“所以这一次，我希望我们能走最正常的流程，我追求你，你答应我，再牵手，拥抱，亲吻。”他自嘲地一笑，“可事实上，我做的很糟糕，不是吗？”

“刚才你在饭桌上，我有感受到你的不开心。如果是我让你不舒服，我很抱歉。”他顿了下，低声说道，“尤长靖，我喜欢你，我爱你，我忘不掉你，我想和你在一起。”

对方依旧是沉默的。林彦俊心慌得厉害，又低声下气地补救：“不过这是我的想法，如果你不愿意…那也待一晚再走吧，太晚了，回去不安全。”  
他闭了闭眼，死心道，“我说完了。”

年少无知的张狂，长大后终究要付出代价。只是林彦俊不知道这个代价，是残忍的拒绝，还是握手言和，抑或是与他一样赤诚的回应。

毕竟，尽管尤长靖极力否认那颗奶糖与林彦俊的关系，可林彦俊愿意为这颗微乎其微的可能，搏上一点希望。

他的筹码很少，好在他的爱足够多。

尤长靖很长时间都没有说话。黑暗里也看不清他的表情，林彦俊只听到急促的呼吸声，才能感受到他的情绪波动。  
还好，他不是冷漠毫无触动的。林彦俊屏住呼吸，燃起一丝希望。

“原来在你心中，我是这么随便的人？”半晌，尤长靖终于开口，声音很平静，却带了点哑，“你以为谁都能强迫我？”

林彦俊怔住。他喝了酒，脑子变得迟钝了。

尤长靖也懒得等他反应，伸了个懒腰，似乎如释重负的。然后他拉住他的手臂，抱着他的腰，再次倒回了床上。  
“刚才你让我累死了，我要睡觉。”他撒娇道，随即抿开了笑，在他的胸膛里闭上了眼。

他没什么好说的。林彦俊这两分钟的告白，让他全面认识到这个男人的脾气，闷骚，别扭，孩子气，甚至还有点…可爱。

一段故事总有开端，发展，高潮和结局，可并非所有情感都要如此墨守成规。在他们的关系里，开端便是高潮，用七年分离的时间发酵，最终酿成了喜欢的结局。  
其实，也未尝不可。

身处故事里的那人终于回过了神，恍然大悟般低低笑出声。  
“嗯，快睡。”

于是，那些张狂的往事，彻彻底底变成了枕边人。

-End.


End file.
